


Wake Up.

by HorrorQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorQueen/pseuds/HorrorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Realmente no sé como considerar este trabajo.</p><p>Si quieren saber más sobre mí, aquí tienen mi Tumblr: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wake Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no sé como considerar este trabajo.
> 
> Si quieren saber más sobre mí, aquí tienen mi Tumblr: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/

Despierto rodeado de oscuridad, pienso que ella es mi única amiga.  
Los ruidos en mi cabeza no hacen más que aumentar.  
Son voces, quieren hacerla estallar.

Miro el reloj, no han pasado dos horas desde que comencé a dormir.  
Aun es pronto, puedo dormir más rato.  
O quizás ya estoy durmiendo.  
Vuelvo a la cama, intento no pensar en nada.  
Y así consigo dormir de nuevo.

Nada es lo mismo, no como antes.  
La siento rodeándome, inundando todo mi ser.

En realidad, siempre ha estado ahí.  
Desde el día en que nací.  
Mi única compañera, amiga, confidente…

Al principio era un pequeño susurro, luego una voz y después un grito.  
Era la única que me escuchaba, quien conocía mis secretos, mis temores.  
También en las alegrías estaba aunque se ocultaba.

Despierto.  
Allí está ella sonriendo mientras me mira.  
Siento peso sobre mi mano izquierda, giro la cabeza para comprobar su procedencia.  
Quedo horrorizado, vuelvo a mirarla y sigue sonriendo.  
Un estallido sordo y vuelvo a dormir.

Siempre aparece sin avisar, perturbándome.  
Haciéndome feliz.  
Calmando mi ansiedad, aflorando mis instintos.

Despierto de nuevo, o quizás sueño.  
No lo sé.  
Realmente, ya estoy muerto.

Despierto.


End file.
